A Series of Fortunate Events
by WildCitrusSunflower
Summary: People get impulsive in this random one-shot. SxN GxM ZxKxK Read and review.


"Grace? What are you doing?" Molly asked confused as Grace was walking towards her, forcing Molly to back up until her back hit the wall.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time..." Grace replied, her lips catching Molly's. She was expecting to be pushed off, but to her surprise, Molly kissed back. Slowly, she reached her arms up and around Grace's neck, bringing her closer. This was the position Nelson found them in when he went to ask Grace on a date.

* * *

"Hey Zander?" Kacey asked after rehearsal. Nelson went off to who knows where, Stevie went to a vending machine, and Kevin was putting away his drum sticks.

He turned and looked at her. "Yeah Kacey?" Curiosity sparkled in his eyes.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" She asked nervously.

Before Zander could answer, Kevin-all jealous like-went up to Kacey and kissed her. Zander, feeling the same, pulled Kevin off and kissed Kacey. This resulted in Kevin going to her neck and started kissing it. Zander pulled away and taunted her by kissing her cheeks, nose, forehead and eyelids-making her moan in pleasure. When she was a Perf, this didn't even happen to her. Because all of their eyes were closed, they didn't see Stevie come back in, turn green, and clap a hand to her mouth.

After she expelled the contents of her stomach, she brushed her teeth-thank god her mum makes her bring a toothbrush and toothpaste to school-and went to the courtyard. She sat down on the bench and started to cry. She had a crush on Zander for the longest time. About five minutes later someone sat down next to her. It was a guy because of his cologne. He sounded like he was crying too. After he was done, he wrapped an arm around her. This brought her out of her tears.

Embarrassed, she looked up to find that it was Nelson. They came to a silent understanding and she turned her head back to his surprisingly toned chest. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on her head. She felt something wet fall on the top of her head, and thought to herself, _"He's crying again."_

After ten minutes, once Stevie calmed down, he pulled back, wiped some tears from her cheeks and said, "Don't cry. It hurts me to see you cry."

Stevie nodded then looked at her watch. "It's almost ten!" She said, jumping up. "Wait, my parents are getting home at, like, 3 in the morning. And my brothers are all moved out." She said, talking to herself. She turned to Nelson. "Nelson? Could you stay over? My parents aren't home." She begged.

"Okay..." He replied awkwardly.

"NOT THAT WAY!" Stevie shouted, getting why he was uneasy, blushing furiously.

* * *

"Can you believe that he was yelling at her to 'GET IN THE LAKE!'?" Nelson asked between laughs.

Stevie, so overcome with laughter, fell into Nelson's laugh. "And then he apologized and asked her to again kinderly!"

"'Kinderly'?" Nelson inquired.

"Made up word." Stevie explained, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

They were quiet for a few minutes when Nelson noticed that Stevie had a few strands of hair in front of her face. Then they unconsciously leaned closer and kissed each other.

When Mr and Mrs Baskara got home, they found their daughter and Nelson side-by-side with his arm around her protectively.

When they woke up the next morning, they were in the same position.

"Hey." Nelson whispered softly.

"Hey." She whispered back with a small smile. She looked down. "Holy crap! It's 8:25! We need to get to school now!" She jumped up and rushed to her room. Five minutes later she was out and wearing her classic beanie, dark wash boot cut jeans, a brown plaid shirt with a white tank top under it, and brown boots. "Nelson, in my brother, Jack's, room, there should be clothes that should fit you. I'll see you at school. Bye!"

"Whaa?" Nelson asked, very surprised.

When Stevie walked into school, she saw Grace and Molly holding hands and Molly's head on Grace's shoulder. "Okay, that's new."

"Hey Stevie!" Grace shouted.

"Hey Grace! How's...Everything?" Stevie asked, motioning to their position.

"Molly and I are dating now!" Grace replied enthusiastically.

"That's great!" Stevie exclaimed. She really meant it too. She thinks that they are cute, albeit, an odd couple.

"Yea, bye Loser-I mean, Stevie." Molly said and walked away with Grace.

Stevie turned the corner and saw Zevacy. "Try not to lay each other in the hall! I'm pretty sure the school has a policy against that." Stevie shouted down the hall. Then she ran into Nelson.

"Hey." He said, smiling slightly.

"Hey!" She replied, giving him a hug. "To first period?"

"To first period!" He agreed, sticking a finger into the air.

"You're such a dork!" She teased.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." He replied kissing her. She smiled, perfectly content for once.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I've had this in my word document file forever! I just finished it today so sorry for crap ending. Anyway, Molly, Nelson, and Stevie are the only characters that I can tolerate in the show. Did it get cancelled? I haven't seen it recently. Rambling now. Sorry if you found anything weird or creepy in this. As always, drop a review telling me what you liked and if I need to fix anything. Bye!


End file.
